


Room for Two

by Turtlewatcher



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, There Is Only One Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlewatcher/pseuds/Turtlewatcher
Summary: Their two-bed accommodations fell through. One hotel has one room left. Will Mikasa discover Armin’s true feelings?
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Room for Two

Mikasa slid her card across the counter.

“That’s fine.”

Every muscle in Armin’s body screamed. 

_Not fine, Mikasa. Not fine!_

“Maybe we should look somewhere else,” he stuttered, sending an apologetic look to the concierge. It was nothing personal. Or rather, it was entirely too personal. 

Mikasa gave him a look that might have appeared indiscernible, but he could read each tiny twitch that all together said, ‘You and I both know there is nowhere else.’

“Is there a couch,” he tried across the counter. The man on the other side offered no niceties in return.

“No.”

He swiped the card. Armin gulped.

“What’s wrong?” Mikasa demanded as they walked towards the stairs, having already been informed of the out of service elevator by the less than friendly hotel desk hawk.

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” Armin supplied. 

It wasn’t a _total_ lie. 

“I’m fine.”

He glanced into her unrevealing face and if pressed he would guess she was not as perfectly fine as she was trying to appear, but he dared not pursue the reasons that might be swimming behind her dark eyes. 

His brain set to obnoxiously grinding over the possibilities anyway.

If she was nervous, was there any possible hope it was for the same reasons he was? Or, there was of course the very heart-in-pit-of-stomach option: that she was not fine because she had less than zero interest in such physical proximity. On the _other_ hand, perhaps she had figured him out and feared getting his hopes up and therefore wished the situation had never presented itself in the first place. 

“I can sleep on the floor,” he offered as the door cracked open. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she stated, dropping her bag at the foot of the bed. “It’s just me.”

Just her. He stopped a bitter chuckle in his throat just in time. _Just her._ All he wanted was to get home without incident. This was beyond incident. This was incident, incorporated. He suddenly needed to adjust the collar of his sweater. 

“We should brush our teeth and go to bed. I’m tired. It’s been a long day.” 

Armin stared at the spot where she had stood while her words soaked in. Sure. Brush their teeth. 

Go to bed.

 _The_ bed. 

She said it like it was normal. Was it normal? Were they so platonic to her that they had crossed into the realm of anti-climactic bed sharing? He fished his toiletries from his own bag and joined her at the single sink counter before she could work out that he was somewhere between terrified and elated. Because for all his doubt, as he prepared for bed in a silent panic, a shred of hope wormed its way into his chest.

He would say he wasn’t sure when he had begun to look at her differently, except that he could pinpoint the moment down to the millisecond. 

_Come on, it’s tradition!_ Historia had heckled over old Christmas classics. Mikasa had sent Armin a very clear look. 

‘Let’s get it over with. Get them off our backs,’ her eyes had spelled out. 

At least, he had to assume that’s what she had meant, because before he could speak her mouth had met his. Mistletoe was either the best thing in the world or the worst. Either way, his world had been turned on its head without warning. Nothing had ever felt so right until her lips were warm on his, no matter how briefly. He had unfrozen some minutes after that, but he had yet to recover.

Frozen again, he lay, unmoving. His pajamas were stifling and the covers were like a cage. Her arm nudged his. The bed tilted unceremoniously as she repositioned herself and he willed his body to stay put. He squeezed his eyes closed and attempted to breathe. 

“Did I do something?” came from the pillow next to his. Her tone was soft. His heart thumped. He loved her voice. 

He opened his eyes and turned to find her staring at him. 

“Is it because I kissed you yesterday?”

 _Yes,_ he wanted so badly to say. But if he said that, he was bound to follow it with an absurdity, such as, _I’m madly in love with you._

“N-no,” he lied. Poorly. “It was just mistletoe. Right?”

He didn’t even want to say the second part, and he certainly regretted it. Mikasa’s face fell and in an instant his thinking brain finally caught up to what his prehistoric, lizard brain had figured out beneath that bough. She had _wanted_ to kiss him.

Her eyes went wide at his hand on her cheek and a wave of satisfaction rolled through him. It was rare that he caught her by surprise. He kissed her lips, sinking immediately into the feeling that they fit perfectly against each other. She moaned and heat gathered all at once in his gut. He had never heard any such noise from her in all their years as friends, but now he could hardly imagine a life without it.

**Author's Note:**

> Or did Armin discover Mikasa's true feelings?


End file.
